Facebook Summer
by VickyGleek
Summary: The Glee cast spend there summer on facebook, it is better than it sounds... Puckleberry, Brittana, Tike ect   Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, reviews will be apprectiated :D Complete but may add chapters if ever got bored
1. Chapter 1

Facebook during the summer

**Rachel Berry **is single

**Finn Hudson **is single

(_Quinn Fabray and 100 others like this)_

_View all Comments_

**Finn Hudson:** Can you all just shut up, Finchel will be back on!

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Not if the puckersauras gets there first

(_Santana Lopez likes this)_

/

**Kurt Hummel** – **Mercedes Jones** we need to get the diva over the heart break which means SHOPPING

_(Mercedes Jones likes this)_

/

**Mercedes Jones** – **Rachel Berry** we are going shopping, we will pick you up in 10

/

**Kurt Hummel** is at the mall with **Mercedes Jones** and **Rachel Berry**

(_Tina Cohen Chang and 2 others like this)_

/

**Brittany S Pierce** likes Dux

**Artie Abrams: **what babe?

**Rachel Berry**: ?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **Britt shouldn't be allowed on computers

**Santana Lopez: **She means Ducks, and Puck leave her alone!

(_Quinn Fabray____likes this)_

/

**Sam Evans** thinks the summer hols are going to be boring

(_Sue Sylvester like this)_

**Sam Evans:** since when have you had facebook?

**Sue Sylvester:** Always! It makes my job easier on crushing you Glee Kids

**Sam Evans**: oh ooook :/

**Rachel Berry**: shouldn't you be doing something involving the cheerios instead of spying on us

**Sue Sylvester**: No more than **Will Shuester** should be shaving his hair

(_Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 200 others like this)_

**Will Shuester**: Don't bring my hair in to this!

/

**Brittany S Pierce** wants to get her Sweet lady kisses with **Santana Lopez**

(_Santana Lopez and 210 others like this)_

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** HOT! Threesome?

**Sam Evans:** HOT HOT HOT

**Jacob Ben Israel:** Wanky

**Santana Lopez:** PM me Britt

**Brittany S Pierce:** What?

**Santana Lopez:** Ok answer your phone

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Phone Sex

/

**Santana Lopez**- **Brittany S Pierce** answer your phone Britt Britt

**Brittany S Pierce**: I can't remember how

**Santana Lopez**: Press the green button

**Santana Lopez:** You just hung up on me, I'm coming over

**Jacob Ben Israel:** Wanky Wanky

**Artie Abram**: O.O

/

**Mike Chang** loves **Tina **_**Cohen Chang**_

**Tina Cohen Chang** loves **Mike Chang**

**/**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** just saw **Rachel Berry** naked ;D

(_Jacob Ben Israel, Santana Lopez and 163 others like this)_

**Finn Hudson**: WTF Dude!

**Sam Evans:** Get in there

**Jacob Ben Israel**: any photos?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: Get lost PERV

**Santana Lopez**: Im proud of you Puck

**Rachel Berry**: NOAH!

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Yer babe? There is nothing to be ashamed of ;)

**Rachel Berry**: PM me NOW!

**Santana Lopez:** oooo looks like someone is in trouble

**Brittany S Pierce:** Who's in trouble, is it me San?

**Santana Lopez:** No Britt, Puck is :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt Hummel** PuckleBerry is so on

(_Noah "Puck" Puckerman likes this)_

**Finn Hudson:** Dislikes

**Mercedes Jones:** How do you know?

**Kurt Hummel:** Let's just say I'm scarred for life

**Mercedes Jones:** Spill!

**Kurt Hummel:** Well basically her dad's sent me to her room, as we were meant to be practicing a song, …. My eyes still hurt from seeing Rachel's lady parts

(_Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and 3 others like this)_

**Rachel Berry**: KURT!

**Kurt Hummel:** No offense Rachel but I didn't want to see you semi naked

**Finn Hudson**: :O I never got to see you semi naked!

(_Noah "Puck" Puckerman likes this)_

/

**Rachel Berry** is dying from embarrassment

(_Quinn Fabray likes this)_

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Don't be embarrassed, my hot American Jewish princess.

**Quinn Fabray:** Eeeeew I'm going to puke

**Brittany S Pierce:** Don't die :'(

**Santana Lopez**: Puck's right you are totally hot underneath those ugly things you call clothes.

**Rachel Berry:** Don't worry Brittany I'm not going to die….. And Santana how do you know what I look like naked? :/

**Santana Lopez**: In the showers, duh. ;)

**Rachel Berry:** er, thanks I guess

**Santana Lopez:** No worries sexy

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: threesome?

**Brittany S Peirce:** Can I have a threesome with San and Rachel?

**Santana Lopez:** Rachel? ;)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** HOT

**Rachel Berry:** thanks for the other but I will decline this time

**Santana Lopez:** Your loss Berry

/

**Kurt Hummel** is confused by all this girl on girl innuendo

**Brittany S Pierce:** I get confused a lot too

/

**Quinn Fabray **is very hot. Any one fancy a pool party?

_(Santana Lopez and 300 others like this)_

**Santana Lopez: **Me and Britt are in :D

**Sam Evans: **I'm in

**Mercedes Jones: **On my way

**Kurt Hummel: **Can Blaine come? And cedes, pick me up

**Quinn Fabray**: sure thing

**Finn Hudson: **Only if we're naked ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **That is inappropriate

**Mike Chang: **Me and Tina are on away, first gotta get Artie

**Santana Lopez**: third wheel, on wheels hahaha

**Rachel Berry: **I'm coming but no nakedness

**Finn Hudson**: Don't be a kill joy, I won't be able to fit in my swim shorts with all you girls than

**Brittany S Pierce**: Totally

**Rachel Berry:** Finn! What has got in to you?

**Finn Hudson**: I want to be inside you :P

**Finn Hudson**: and you Quinn

**Quinn Fabray:** Shut the hell up! You're not invited

**Finn Hudson:** You all will be screaming my name later :P

**Kurt Hummel**: Has anyone noticed that Finn isn't acting himself, and Puck isn't commenting

**Sam Evans**: Fraped

**Santana Lopez**: haha Fraped

**Brittany S Pierce:** what's a frape

**Santana Lopez**: I will tell you later Britt

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: hahaha Lets get this party started.

**Finn Hudson**: Can I still come Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray:** sure, see you sooon


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam Evans** POOL PARTY!

(_Quinn Fabray and 11 others like this)_

**Brittany S Pierce**: We all look hot in our super tiny bikinis

_(Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez and 5 others like this)_

**Santana Lopez:** Britt get off fb and come play ;D

/

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** wants to tear off **Rachel Berry's** bikini

(_Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez likes this)_

/

**Quinn Fabray** doesn't like it when couples disappear into her house

/

**Kurt Hummel** that was an awesome Pool Party, cant wait for next time :D

(_Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones and 10 others like this)_

**Mercedes Jones:** Upload the pics white boy

/

**Kurt Hummel** has uploaded 23 new photos to the album Pool Party

(_Mercedes Jones and 11 others like this)_

_/_

_Photo: Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany sunbathing_

(_Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Sam Evans and 69 others like this)_

**Dave Karofsky:** I'd tap that

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** I have ;)

**Artie Abrams:** Hot

_Photo: Blaine passed out wearing make up with Brittany sat next to him holding lipstick_

(_Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones like this)_

**Blaine "Warbler" Anderson:** I wasn't that drunk

_Photo: Mike and Tina holding hands and sneaking off_

(_Mike Chang likes this)_

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: get in there bro

Santana Lopez: Wanky

_Photo: Puck and Rachel on Quinn's bed making out_

**Quinn Fabray:** NOT on my bed! :'(

**Kurt Hummel**: here is your evidence guys

_Photo: Santana and Brittany kissing in the pool_

**Sam Evans**: Hot

**Finn Hudson:** Wow

**Rachel Berry**: what exactly is going on between you?

**Santana Lopez:** What exactly is going on between you and Puck?

**Brittany S Pierce: ** mmm Sweet Lady Kisses


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel Berry** is in a relationship with **Noah "Puck" Puckerman**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**

(_Kurt Hummel and 48 others like this)_

**Finn Hudson**: Dislike

**Quinn Fabray:** I agree with Finn, why would you want to be with man hands?

**Santana Lopez:** Who would have thought that you, Puck would get in a relationship? I'm proud

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: err thanks San… Quinn back off, Rach is way better than you. Finn go fuck yourself

(_Santana Lopez likes this)_

**Brittany S Pierce**: Yay :D

/

**Santana Lopez** wants to have a threesome

_(Brittany S Pierce and 455 others like this)_

**Brittany S Pierce**: Maybe Rachel will say yes this time :D

**Santana Lopez:** Ask her

**Rachel Berry:** erm, I'm with Noah now

**Santana Lopez:** So?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: If I'm allowed to watch, I'm for it

**Santana Lopez**: Rachel?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Please Rach :D

**Rachel Berry:** ok, maybe we should ask Quinn? Don't want her feeling left out

(_Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray likes this)_

**Quinn Fabray:** whose house shall I go to?

**Santana Lopez:** Mine, be there in 10

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: Fuck I'm Lucky

_(Sam Evans and 790 others like this)_

**Jacob Ben Israel**: Wanky, can I come?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: Fuck off Perv, this is all for me

**Santana Lopez**: Actually it's for us, you just have to be there, so Rachel can get involved

/

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** just witnessed the best thing ever! I can now die a happy man

_**(**__Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and 1045 others like this)_

**Rachel Berry**: That was hot; you still up for round 2?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Fuck Yeah, I need action…

**Rachel Berry:** I was talking to the girls, actually

**Santana Lopez:** I think I speak for all of us. I was born ready :P

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: Babe, what about me? I want some sexy time

**Rachel Berry**: You can watch again. I promise after it will all be about you

**Santana Lopez:** Again I speak for all of us, NO it won't ;) We like having Rachel, You will never get her back…. Mwha ha ha

**Brittany S pierce**: Is San a vampire?

**Santana Lopez**: I'm not Brit Brit…can we have round 2 now? I'm horny

**Quinn Fabray:** You're always horny

**Brittany S Pierce**: San taste like cinnamon, Rach tastes like strawberries, and Quinn tastes like chocolate….. What do I taste like?

**Rachel Berry**: a mixture

**Santana Lopez**: Delicious: P

**Quinn Fabray:** We should get off Facebook now: P

/

**Will Shuester** is slightly worried about what his Glee kids get up to outside of school

**Sue Sylvester:** Get off Facebook… and shave your hair

**Quinn Fabray:** Crap, I forgot you had Facebook O.O

**Santana Lopez:** ;)

**Rachel Berry**: Mr Shue, Please forget everything you read

**Santana Lopez**: Wank Bank

**Rachel Berry**: Santana!

**Will Shuester**: Miss Lopez! That is inappropriate

**Holly Holliday:** Will don't be such a kill joy… Can't you remember being young and horny?

**Will Shuester**: I think this conversation should end now

/

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** wants some sexy time with his girlfriend

(_Rachel Berry likes this)_

**Rachel Berry:** I'm sorry that I neglected your needs, forgive me?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: There is only one way which will get me to forgive you

**Rachel Berry:** ….

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: Sexy Time for 2 days straight….. Sex Slave

**Rachel Berry**: On my way

**Santana Lopez:** Dress up Bitch

**Brittany S Pierce:** You can borrow my hand cuffs

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Rachel will be right over to collect them, thanks Britt ;) Good shout Santana

/

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** has his own Sex Slave ;)

(_Santana Lopez and 78 others like this)_

**Brittany S Pierce**: Can I be a sex slave?

**Santana Lopez**: Consider yourself mine Brit :P

**Finn Hudson**: WTF dude…. Rachel is mine

**Quinn Fabray:** get over it, speaking from experience Rachel is too hot for you

**Artie Abrams**: OWNED

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm beginning to think I'm not the only gay that's goes to McKinley

**Brittany S Pierce**: Santana is Lebanese

**Mercedes Jones**: O.O Huh?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Did I spell it wrong again? She is a dolphin

**Kurt Hummel:** OMG

**Blaine "Warbler" Anderson**: What's a dolphin?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: Wow my status has got more interesting but I'm off…. My slave is here :P

**Brittany S Pierce**: Kurt is a dolphin

**Blaine "Warbler**" Anderson: ?

**Brittany S Pierce:** You're a dolphin too… Dolphins are gay sharks

**Blaine "Warbler" Anderson**: O.O ohhhhh

**Santana Lopez:** SHIT Britt! Come over here and make it up

**Brittany S Pierce**: Sweet Lady Kisses


	5. Chapter 5

**Mike Chang** and **Tina Cohen Chang** are leaving today, Time for Camp

(_Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and 8 others like this)_

**Mercedes Jones**: We will miss you, stay in touch?

**Tina Cohen Chang**: We can't, no technology for the 3 weeks

**Kurt Hummel:** :O

**Mercedes Jones**: Damn! Take photos….. Will Miss you

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Don't do anything I won't do ;)

**Mike Chang**: Is there anything you won't do?

**Rachel Berry**: Haha…. I can't think of anything he hasn't done :P

**Tina Cohen Chang: **Rrright…. Well we better leave

**Santana Lopez:** No technology in an Asian Camp that's funny

**Sam Evans:** Don't forget to pack protection

/

**Sam Evans** is in a relationship with **Mercedes Jones**

**Mercedes Jones** is in a relationship with **Sam Evans**

(_Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and 78 others like this)_

**Rachel Berry:** Yay

**Kurt Hummel**: Sam, You better treat my diva right

**Quinn Fabray**: :O Sam

**Sam Evans:** Kurt I promise I will, I love her

**Santana Lopez:** trouty mouth is a good kisser

**Brittany S Pierce**: I'm better right?

**Santana Lopez**: Defiantly

(_Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany S Pierce likes this)_

**Artie Abrams**: Congrats

/

**Artie Abrams** is lonely

**Brittany S Pierce**: awww… Play with Finn…. He is lonely tooo

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** actually laughed out loud at this… and I as in the middle of something

**Santana Lopez**: You are not doing what I think, Puckerman? Artie you should definitely play with Finn like I do with Britt

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** What are you thinking?

**Artie Abrams**: I'm not gay!

**Kurt Hummel**: Is there something wrong with being gay?

**Artie Abrams:** NO, I didn't mean it like that…. I don't have feelings for Finn…..

**Santana Lopez**: 2 words…. Sex Slave

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh ok, I forgive you….. For now

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: hahaha wouldn't you like to know

**Santana Lopez**: Actually I would especially if Rachel is involved….. Me and Britt miss her

/

**Finn Hudson**- **Artie Abrams** do you want to meet up?

**Artie Abrams**- **Finn Hudson** erm ok….. When?

**Santana Lopez**: LOL

**Finn Hudson**: I have actually met some girls…. So I thought Artie might what to meet one, since he says he is lonely….. Get a Life Santana

**Santana Lopez**: Whatever Finnocence

/

**Quinn Fabray** is planning another party…. At Rachel's bedroom :P

(_Santana Lopez, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Brittany S Pierce likes this_)

**Rachel Berry**: erm ok?

**Kurt Hummel**: I am NOT walking in on that again!

**Quinn Fabray**: What do you think I mean?

**Kurt Hummel**: errr *looks away*

**Santana Lopez**: Is Rachel still Puckerman's sex slave?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: Yes! And she is my girlfriend so back off!

**Quinn Fabray:** But she wants to be with us as well

**Brittany S Pierce**: Don't take Rachel

**Quinn Fabray**: I know…. We could share her? We get her during the day…. You at night?

**Rachel Berry**: I'm not a cat you know

**Santana Lopez**: You're a sex kitten.. We are on our way since its daytime…

**Rachel Berry**: Not a good idea Quinn… This will be the last time… IF its ok with Noah… I love him… and I will not cheat on him

**Quinn Fabray:** :O

**Santana Lopez:** whatever, I have Britt

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: I love you too my hot American Jewish Princess


	6. Chapter 6

**Finn Hudson** and **Artie Abrams** are friends with **Kelly Knights** and **Jenifer Robinson.**

/

**Kurt Hummel** is in a relationship with **Blaine "Warbler" Anderson**

**Blaine "Warbler" Anderson** is in a relationship with **Kurt Hummel**

(_Mercedes Jones and 78 others like this)_

**Mercedes Jones:** It is about time

**Rachel Berry**: Yay, I'm happy for you

/

**Quinn Fabray** is feeling the love

_(Santana Lopez and 48 others like this)_

**Brittany S Pierce**: Are you in love?

**Santana Lopez**: Spill the beans

**Quinn Fabray: **No I'm not, it just that everyone's loved up

**Mercedes Jones**: That's sweet, fancy a girls day shopping?

**Quinn Fabray**: That sounds nice, thanks

/

**Santana Lopez** is in a relationship with **Brittany S Pierce**

**Brittany S Pierce** is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**

(_Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 790 others like this)_

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: HOT  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> About time

**Jacob Ben Israel:** Wanky Wanky

**Santana Lopez:** Que se pierden pervertido, tengo hojas de afeitar en el pelo *Get lost you perv, I have razor blades in my hair*

**Brittany S Pierce**: Thats cute San. I love YOU

**Santana Lopez:** Te amo demasiado, te refieres al mundo para mí *I love you too, You mean the world to me*

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww that is so cute Satan

/

**Kurt Hummel** is thinking about relationship name combinations

_(Blaine "Warbler" Anderson likes this)_

**Kurt Hummel**: Should we be blurt or klaine, I prefer Klaine

**Blaine "Warber" Anderson**: Klaine! Blurt sounds like someone puking

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** PUCKLEBERRY!

**Finn Hudson**: Finchel

**Rachel Berry:** Finn that will never happen again, I'm happy with Noah. Puckleberry 3

**Mercedes Jones:** What will me and Sam be?

**Sam Evans:** Mam

**Kurt Hummel**: or samedes

**Mercedes Jones:** eer Mam?

**Sam Evans:** Yer babe that sounds the best one

**Santana Lopez:** Santittany or Brittana?

**Rachel Berry**: Santittany sounds dirty

**Santana Lopez:** Thats why i like it :P

**Brittany S Pierce**: I like Brittana

**Santana Lopez**: Ok it is Brittana then

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: WHIPPED

**Santana Lopez:** W/e Puckerman at least I'm not as bad as you

**Quinn Fabray:** I dont have anyone

**Artie Abrams: **Me neither. Wanna mix names?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **Thats just sad

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks for the offer Artie, but im good

**Mercedes Jones: **Mike and Tina will be Tike! Or Mina


	7. Chapter 7

**Mike Chang** and **Tina Cohen Chang** are home from camp!

(_Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and 10 others like this)_

**Mercedes Jones: **Yay! I have missed you. Did you take loads of pictures?

**Tina Cohen Chang: **We took some, but were pretty busy most of the time. Missed you too

**Artie Abrams: **Welcome home guys… Mike do you want to meet up sometime and play COD?

/

**Quinn Fabray **Since we are back at school soon, I'm having a party tonight, Glee Club invited

(_Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce, Sam Evans and 9 others like this)_

**Santana Lopez: **I will bring the booze, so will Puck

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **you know it!

(_Quinn Fabray likes this)_

**Quinn Fabray: **No sex in my house this time!

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **kill joy

**Finn Hudson: **Can I bring Jenifer and Kelly?

**Quinn Fabray: **err sure I guess, but who are they?

**Finn Hudson: **some girls that I met then introduced them to Artie

(_Artie Abrams likes this)_

**Rachel Berry: **Is this a pool party or fully clothed party?

**Quinn Fabray: **It isn't a pool party this time

**Santana Lopez: **But it might not be a fully clothed party either ;)

_/_

**Kurt Hummel **is round **Rachel Berry's **with **Mercedes Jones** deciding on what to wear

(_Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones like this)_

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **Make sure Rach wears something HOT

**Kurt Hummel: **When I'm finished with her she will be on fire

(_Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Santana Lopez like this)_

**Brittany S Pierce: **Don't set Rachel on fire, I like her

**Kurt Hummel: ** *face palm*

/

**Santana Lopez **thinks her head is going to explode

**Quinn Fabray: ** I should think so after the amount you drank, I told you to stop

**Santana Lopez: **My mouth feels like I have been eating sand

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **Don't you mean Brittany ;P

**Kurt Hummel: **Yet again I walked into something that I did not want to see

(_Quinn Fabray and Noah "Puck" Puckerman like this)_

**Tina Cohen Chang: **I swear I'm still drunk

**Mike Chang: **Babe, You still are

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **LOOOL

**Santana Lopez: **this is your entire fault, thanks to that dodgy vodka you bought

**Quinn Fabray: **No one forced you to drink San

**Rachel Berry: **Errm do any of you know where my bra is?

**Santana Lopez: ** I think Brittany is wearing it atm. Pink with black strips?

**Rachel Berry: ** WTF! Why does she have it?

**Mercedes Jones: **I seem to remember you taking it off and insisting she wore it, Berry

**Rachel Berry: **oooh

**Brittany S Pierce: **Can I keep it? It's pretty

**Rachel Berry: **I guess you can

**Sam Evans: **Anyone else finding it difficult to look at the screen?

**Artie Abrams: **Yerp, anyone know where Finn went off to?

**Kurt Hummel: **He never came home :/

**Sam Evans: **Do you think he got laid?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **hahaha no

**Finn Hudson: **I'm not dead btw

**Santana Lopez: **Shame

**Finn Hudson: ** Thanks San, last night I went to Jenifer's house

**Quinn Fabray: **oooh

**Brittany S Pierce: **Was Jenifer the one that looked like a mouse?

**Santana Lopez: **hahahahaha

/

**Mercedes Jones **Eugh School tomorrow

**Sam Evans: ** Don't make me go back there!

**Rachel Berry: **at least we have glee to look forward to

**Brittany S Pierce: **I cant remember how to get to school

**Santana Lopez: ** I will pick you up in the morning


End file.
